Generally, the process for manufacturing of breads has a step of preparing primary and secondary doughs, the primary dough being manufactured by adding flour, water, sugar, yeast and other additives in a mixing apparatus and by operating selective switches, and the secondary dough being manufactured by making the primary dough pass through an aging period; a step of fermenting the secondary dough by maintaining it at a predetermined temperature (about 33.degree..about.37.degree. C.) for a certain period of time; and a step of baking the fermented dough by heating it at the baking temperature of over 150.degree. C., thereby completing the manufacturing process for making bread, with steps of baking being carried out in an automatic manner.
Meanwhile, yogurt is manufactured in such a manner that: defatted milk is concentrated to one half of the original volume; sugar is added in the amount of about 8%; it is subjected to a pasteurization at the baking temperature; it is cooled to a temperature of 25.degree..about.30.degree. C.; and then it is subjected to fermentation for four hours at a temperature range of 33.degree..about.37.degree. C. after adding seed bacteria by 2%, thereby completing the whole manufacturing process.
The above process has to be carried out at the optimum conditions, and fermentation is possible at the temperature of 28.degree..about.33.degree. C. But if the temperature-subjected period of time is short compared with the total fermentation period, then no adverse effect will resulted.
Further, if commercially distributed milk is used as the raw material of the yogurt, the pasteurization step can be omitted.
Here, it is noted that the optimum fermenting temperature for a yogurt manufacturing process is the same as the fermenting temperature for the baking process in the baking oven, while the fermenting period of time for the yogurt manufacturing process is equal to the whole baking time.